


slurred words and sloppy kisses

by guess_im_a_lesbian



Series: swimming closer to you [1]
Category: Castle Swimmer (Webcomic)
Genre: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, First Kiss, Gay, How Do I Tag, I can’t write, M/M, Two bros sitting a dungeon, ahhhhhh, can you tell i haven’t slept in 2 days, cause they’re both gay, i don’t know wtf im doing, in tired, one of them is probs fish jesus or sumthin, send help, the three fish are the real matchmakers, three inches apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guess_im_a_lesbian/pseuds/guess_im_a_lesbian
Summary: The second Siren swam in, reeking of alcohol, Kappa immediately knew something was wrong.“Heyyyyy Kappaaaaa” slurred Siren, followed by hiccup.“Why are you drunk?” questioned Kappa worriedly, as he watched Siren stumble closer to his cell.“Because I was drinkingggg dummy!” replied Siren, as he burst into giggles.Kappa sighed, knowing he wouldn’t get a straight answer out of Siren. Instead, he brought Siren closer to the cell door, as he wrapped an arm around Siren’s lean figure.Siren leaning into Kappa’s touch, whispered “You’re really cuteee.”





	slurred words and sloppy kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i’m tired and none of this is probably grammatically correct but who cares
> 
> DISCLAIMER: i don’t own castle swimmer or any of the art

The second Siren swam in, reeking of alcohol, Kappa immediately knew something was wrong.

“Heyyyyy Kappaaaaa” slurred Siren, followed by a hiccup.

“Why are you drunk?” question Kappa worriedly, as he watched Siren stumble closer to his cell.

“Because I was drinkingggg dummy!” replied Siren, as he burst into giggles.

Kappa sighed, knowing he wouldn’t get a straight(ever lmao) answer out of Siren. Instead, he brought Siren closer to the cell door, as he wrapped an arm around Siren’s lean figure.

Siren leaning into Kappa’s touch, whispered “You’re really cuteee.”

“And you’re really drunk.” replied Kappa, who silently reminded himself Siren wasn’t thinking straight( he can’t ever) and didn’t mean anything he was saying.

“Whyyyy aren’t we dating?” demanded Siren, as he squeezed his head between the cell doors bars laying his head in Kappa’s lap.

Kappa’s cheeks heated up as he mumbled “Because you’re drunk and don’t really wanna date me”. 

“Yeah I do. You’re really prettyyyy.” said Siren quietly in Kappa’s ear.

He’s drunk! screamed Kappa’s conscious. Sighing again, Kappa said “You’re not thinking straight. You don’t mean anything yo-“

Siren cut Kappa off mid-sentence sealing the space between them with a kiss.

Without thinking Kappa kissed back, his heart fluttering.

And then the reality hit him again, as he pulled away from Siren’s warm lips. He’s drunk, you idiot! screamed Kappa’s mind.

Siren yawned as he muttered “ I’m sleepyyyy.” Laying down in Kappa’s lap, Siren closed his eyes passing out instantly.

Kappa closed his eyes as he unconsciously ran his fingers through Siren’s spiky hair.

Hours later, Siren woke up with a killer headache and the taste of alcohol stuck on his tongue.

Siren quickly realized his head was in Kappa’s lap, and silently rising up. As he got up, Siren accidentally slammed his head against the bars waking Kappa up.

“Mmmmmm” groaned Kappa, as he reluctantly opened his eyes.

“Kappa?”

“Yeah?” asked Kappa hoarsely his voice coated in exhaustion.

Blushing Siren, muttered “What happened last night?”. Kappa glanced at him before he replied softly, “Well you came in drunk off your ass, and kept um...”

“Kept what?” questioned Siren, nervously. 

“Well uh... you kept f-flirting with me...” finished Kappa awkwardly, as he stared at the ground.

“Omgimsosorryabouthat-“ Siren rambled as his entire face turned red before Kappa cut him off.

“Don’t worry about it. You clearly weren’t thinking straight and didn’t mean anything you said.” Siren could’ve sworn Kappa had sounded disappointed.

The three small fish, that had followed Kappa into the sharks’s castle each went behind the two boys’ heads and pushed Siren and Kappa together.

Kiss him!!! yelled Kappa’s mind as he filled the space between them.

Immediately Siren blushed as he kissed back.

“I don’t think we can be just friends after that.” said Siren before he even realized what he was saying.

“We could always be boyfriends.” said Kappa with a wink.

“You read my mind” murmured Siren as he leaned in closer to Kappa.


End file.
